Los días de Moscú
by KAYAKO666
Summary: La segunda guerra ha terminado y la guerra fría ha comenzado, la península coreana ha sido dividida y el joven Hyung-Soo es obligado a permanecer bajo el cuidado de Iván Braginski, ¿Qué cambios habrá en esta débil y destruida nación?
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es una historia que desde hace mucho deseaba escribir pero no me había animado lo suficiente a hacerlo. Me cofieso fan, además de fan de hetalia, una completa fan de Corea, particularmente sobre Corea del Norte._

_Esta es una histora, no la mejor lo acepto, sobre los días de Corea del Norte (quien tomará por aquí el nombre de Im Hyung-Soo) bajo el cuidado de su protetor y mentor Iván Braginski.  
_

_De antemano pido disculpas por los dedazos o incoherencias históricas._

_Y sin más por decir muchas gracias por acceder a mi fanfic_

**Los días de Moscú**

Una fría noche de 1960

Aceleró en dos ocasiones, la carretera estaba despejada y el sol estaba por ocultarse en el horizonte, el frío era intenso pero se protegía de gracias al casco y al grueso abrigo gris que estaba obligado a llevar en esa época del año.

Sus manos se protegían del clima con unos guantes de piel, un obsequio que había llegado con el abrigo el día de su cumpleaños como nación supuestamente libre y autónoma.

¡Qué gran mentira!

Todo lo que llevaba puesto era un obsequio pues había llegado a Moscú con prácticamente nada, hasta aquella motocicleta que rugía cada que aceleraba, una M-72 que había sobrevivido a la guerra y que él se había esmerado en reparar, había sido un mero regalo.

Comenzaba a nevar y no tardaría mucho antes de que el clima se pusiera en su contra y el andar en motocicleta se volviera una total estupidez. No le importaba, lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era ir aún más rápido y descargar toda esa rabia que se había acumulado con el pasar de los años y había acabado por desbordarse de su ser el día que descubrió que aquel en quien más confiaba había sido uno más de los engaños que tenía el mundo preparado para él.

No era cuestión de amor como pensaba Gilbert, aquello era un asunto de principios traicionados, de mentiras que lo había llevado a cometer los más injusto actos contra su hermano gemelo.

A un par de metros iniciaba una curva, si se seguía derecho por accidente uno corría el peligro de estrellarse contra los grandes pinos que custodiaban el camino.

Ese era su plan, aceleraría nuevamente y se estrellaría contra el primer árbol que se pusiera en su camino, sería doloroso, su huesos se romperían, la motocicleta se haría añicos y era muy probable que ni el casco lo salvaría del impacto. Pasarían muchas horas antes de que alguien circulara por esos caminos y se diera cuenta del accidente, para entonces ya sería muy tarde y él estaría muerto.

Él, lo que le habían enseñado y esa guerra que ahora parecía tan estúpida se esfumarían en un santiamén.

La curva se acercaba, los árboles estaban a nada y él sólo tenía que seguir su trayectoria y la física haría el resto.

Cerró los ojos preparado para el impacto, entonces hizo que la motocicleta girara abruptamente mientras saltaba de ella y su cuerpo patinaba sobre el congelado pavimento.

La M-72continuó su trayectoria hasta los árboles hasta, como había previsto, se arruinó por completo; el se quedó enmedio de la carretera con varias fracturas y lesiones, sin embargo, seguía tan vivo como al principio.

"Cobarde", se dijo mientras giraba su cuerpo, levantarse no sería asunto sencillo, hacia el cielo en donde un manto negro y estrellado comenzaba a aparecer y se mezclaba con los diversos tonos de anaranjado del sol.

-No, no soy un cobarde, soy un imbécil, el más grande todos- dijo antes de reír y de que la risa se volviera un leve sollozo. Se quitó el casco y dejó que la nieve cayera sobre su rostro, era como aquella vez cuando huyó de casa y él fue a buscarle, estaba seguro que esa vez no sería como la primera pues él no estaba en casa sino avivando más la hipocresía en la que vivía.

Hacía demasiado frío y pensó que si se quedaba quieto un rato la muerte le llegaría a manos del general invierno.


	2. Chapter 2

_Antes que nada muchas gracias a quienes han leído esta pequeña y humilde historia, en este siguiente capítulo iremos un poco atrás en el tiempo, hasta los finales de la segunda guerra..._

_Como nota explicaré el término hanok que aparece en este capítulo y el cual hace referencia a es el estilo arquitectónico tradicional de Corea que viene transmitiéndose durante muchos años sin cambiar los marcos básicos desde la época de los Tres Reinos (57 a.C. – 668 d.C.) hasta la dinastía Joseon (1391-1910)._

_**II**  
_

Un Agosto de 1945...

La última lluvia del verano despidió a Hyung-Soo de Pyongyang mientras tomaba el tren que lo llevaría a Moscú, sería un viaje largo y silencioso, pues aunque era acompañado por aquel hombre de robusta complexión y rostro de facciones amables que encerraban una crueldad temible, o por lo menos así le parecía a Hyung-Soo, ninguno de los dos parecía tener intenciones de comenzar una conversación.

Hyung-Soo estaba conforme con ello, no deseaba hablar en lo más mínimo, había pasado la noche entera llorando, así como las anteriores a esa. Lloraba y llamaba a su hermano, a veces en susurros, a veces a gritos que no iban a recibir respuesta alguna.

Al final de la guerra cuando el imperio japonés cayó tras los más horripilantes actos que fueron las bombas atómicas, Yong-Soo escribió a su gemelo desde Seúl con la promesa de finalmente, tras décadas de separación, por fin se encontrarían de nuevo. Hyung-Soo viajó desde Kioto con la compañía de soldados chinos que en vez de llevarlo a Seúl directamente le llevaron a Pyongyang aunque ello implicaba un viaje más complicado; él estaba a gusto con la idea, pues en aquel momento no le importaba más que recuperar a su hermano y la tan ansiada libertad que les había sido arrebata.

Le faltaba demasiada malicia para saber en que juego estaba por ser obligado a participar.

Eran mediados de Agosto cuando vio Pyongyang otra vez, la ciudad se encontraba devastada por la guerra y muy poco de ella le recordaba los bellos días de su infancia. Era doloroso, pero se daba ánimos pensando en cómo su hermano y él se levantarían apenas volvieran a verse, por lo cual apenas pudo comenzó a planear su viaje a Seúl, las vías ferroviarias se encontraban en buen estado así que su viaje sería por tren.

No tenía más pertenencia que lo que llevaba puesto, una desgastada yukata como único recuerdo de sus días en Kioto "sirviendo" a Japón y al emperador, sin embargo sus ropas eran lo de menos en aquel momento, sólo esperaba que el primer tren partiera hacia el sur.

Si Hyung-Soo hubiera sido más observador habría descubierto que no iba a subir a ese tren.

En Pyongyang abundaban soldados soviéticos y chinos que la precaria tropa coreana aceptaba de buena gana, fueron estos lo que evitaron que Hyung-Soo iniciara su viaje y en vez de ello le llevaron frente a aquel hombre.

-Me ha costado trabajo encontrarte- Iván Braginski residía en lo que quedaba de un lujoso hanok, vestía con el uniforme del ejército rojo junto con una vieja bufanda y Hyung-Soo lo ubicaba con mucho trabajo de los días en que su difunta emperatriz había buscado ayuda de China y Rusia para evitar la invasión japonesa- pero ahora que estás aquí finalmente puedo decirte que comienza una nueva era.

Fue difícil entender para Hyung-Soo que mientras el construía castillos en el aire un nuevo conflicto mundial había iniciado obligando a desechar su esperanza de reencontrarse con Yong-Soo. Aceptarlo fue prácticamente imposible y desde el primer momento intentó huir, desafortunadamente los número no estaban a su favor y cada evento fue frustrado con rapidez, lo único que había ganado con ello había sido el descontento de "el camarada Braginski", que cada vez que lo veía había una mueca de decepción.

El huir dejó de ser una opción cuando el viaje a Moscú se hizo un hecho, Hyung-Soo se despidió de la ciudad desde su ventana, había rogado a uno de los soldados su hogar que llevara una carta al sur para contarle a Yong-Soo lo que sucedía.

Si tan sólo esa carta llegaba a su destino aún habría esperanza.

Si tan sólo...

El tren partió a medio día, el vagón que ocupaban era pequeño y estaba atestado de cajas y baúles que Hyung-Soo no tenía idea de que contenía, él e Iván estaban sentados frente a frente y el poco espacio provocaba que sus rodillas se roazaran, Hyung-Soo intentaba por todos lo medios rehuir a todo contacto con ese hombre.

-Me parece camarada Im, que esto le pertenece, da- soltó de repente el robusto ruso antes de sacar la carta que Hyung-Soo había destinado a su hermano- es momento que comiences a entender que esto se consideraría un severo acto de traición -dijo calmadamente antes de levantarse de su lugar y arrojar la carta por la ventana.

Hyung-Soo estaba perplejo, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de rogar por aquel trozo de papel. Aunque parecía poco digno había bajado el rostro y comenzado a llorar mientras el otro volvió a su asiento y miró el panorama de la destruida Pyongyang.

-Te falta mucho por aprender, camarada Im.


	3. Chapter 3

_Procuraré ser breve para no agobiarlos con mi cháchara..._

_Antes que nada, muchas gracias por acceder a esta historia, no hay nada que mas agradezca un escritor que ser leído, siempre hay algo emocionante en compartir historias._

_Creo que este es un excelente momento para aclarar que esta historia será contada a través de dos vertientes temporades, es decir una parte de la historia transcurrirá a partir de 1960 en adelante y la otra a partir de 1945 hasta llegar a 1960, espero no cause mucha confusión._

_Como nota de este capítulo me gustaría decir que Katyusha es una vieja canción de amor rusa de los tiempos de la segunda guerra, es una preciosa canción así que les dejo el link de youtube (tanto como ff me lo permita) youtube.(ya saben que va aquí)/watch?v=Nsy162Fewf4_

**III**

Un diciembre de 1960...

A lo lejos podía escucharse a las campanas replicar anunciando la media noche, en aquel momento Hyung-Soo entraba cuidadosamente a la casa con la esperanza de no despertar a nadie, después de la escandalosa salida que había armado por la tarde lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones de a dónde había estado o porque llegaba con la ropa hecha un desastre, sabía que no podría ocultar su brazo imposibilitado ni el severo cojeo que lo acompañaba.

Necesitaba atención médica y era consiente de ello, pero de lo que si podía prescindir era de cualquier tipo de contacto humano.

Para su sorpresa, aún a esas hora de la noche la sala se encontraba iluminada; sentada en el sillón de una plaza, que Iván usaba inequívocamente todas las noches tras una buena cena para beber, estaba la bella Yekaterina remendando uno de los abrigos de su hermano menor mientras escuchaba el suave murmurllo de una pequeña radio acomodada en la mesita del centro.

Yekaterina era una mujer sencilla que solía usar los vestidos que ella misma confeccionaba, aquella noche usaba un vestido azul marino a cuadros con la falda amplia y con el cual sus voluptuosos senos eran imposibles de ignorar. Pero a diferencia de muchos hombres, Hyung-Soo prefería el hermoso y dulce rostros de la hermana mayor de Iván y esa personalidad sincera y bondadosa que contrastaba con tanto con las de Natasha e Iván.

A Hyung-Soo no le quedó otra opción que pisar la sala si quería llegar a su cuarto, cuando lo hizo, Yekaterina nada más de verlo arrojó sus labores al piso y se levantó.

-¡Hyung-Soo! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?- preguntó ella con premura.

Hyung-Soo no respondió de inmediato, se había quedado escuchando la canción que sonaba en aquel momento en la radio, una voz de mujer cantaba con alegría mientras era acompañada por el sonido de acordeanes.

-Ah, Katyusha, siempre esperando...-dijo Hyung-Soo- una canción muy adecuada para el momento, ¿No lo crees Yekaterina?

-¿Qué te ha pasado...dónde estabas?- volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba a él.

-Por ahí, no te preocupes, sólo me he caído de la motocicleta y rodado por la nieve y el lodo, se ve más aparatoso de lo que es- no era una mentira del todo y por lo tanto no fue difícil de decir.

-¡Oh esa cosa, siempre dije que era peligrosa! No deberías...

-¿Usarla? Descuida, quedó hecha pedazos, tuve que volver caminando, he ahí la razón por la cual he llegado tan tarde.

Yekaterina no se merecía su tono brusco, ella menos que nadie, pues sólo ella le había comprendido desde el primer día el sufrimiento que había significado la separación de su hermano gemelo, había sido maravillosa confidente y amiga y a Hyung-Soo muchas veces se le iluminaba la mirada al verla; sin embargo, su corazón se sentía aun oprimido por toda la ira que sentía, nada le parecía suficiente para aceptar el engaño en el que había estado inmerso.

-Mi hermano te estuvo esperando un buen rato- Yekaterina entendió que no iba a sacar más del joven coreano así que aunque el resultado podría ser desastrozo mencionó a Iván- quería brindar contigo por tus logros, pero no pudo esperar más...

-¿Volvió a irse?

-Su avión salía a las ocho, debía llegar a una de esas "reuniones urgentes".

El rostro de Hyung-Soo demostró diversas emociones en un breve lapso de tiempo que iban desde la perplejidad hasta la tristeza y la ira.

-Yekaterina, ya se la verdad, no es necesario llamarlas "reuniones urgentes"- él intentó sonreir como si acariciara la resignación.

La joven mujer permaneció parada frente a él mientras tímidamente ponía una mano sobre sus hombros.

-Se que te es difícil entender, pero no podemos meternos en la vida privada de mi hermano, él tiene sus razones...

-¿Por qué soy el único que parece molesto con esto, Yekaterina?- él le apartó la mano, tomó aire y no pudo soportar más, así que comenzó a gritar- ¡Porqué soy el único que no puede aceptar el engaño en el que nos ha metido tu hermano, porqué todos parecen tan...tan resignados!- Yekaterina pegó un gritito al mismo tiempo que Hyung-Soo pateaba muy lejos aquel radio dejando en un pesado silención la habitación.

La pobre mujer no atinaba que decir, solamente boqueaba y parecía estar a punto de soltar el llanto.

-¡Y esto, escucháme bien Yekaterina, no tiene nada que ver nada con el amor, yo no miro a tu hermano de esa forma!

-Entonces, ¿Porqué te molesta tanto lo que él hace?

-¿No me has escuchado antes?- para entonces no cabía duda de que los gritos de Hyung-Soo habían despertado a toda la casa- ¡Por consejo de tu hermano intenté volarle los sesos a mi hermano y lo habría logrado si ese...ese cerdo americano no hubiera esto ahí! ¿Y todo para qué? Para seguirle la corriente a las mentiras de Iván mientras él se dedica a ser la puta del cerdo americano. Todos esos principios que me inculcó, todo eso odio contra América...todo era mentira, ¿Sabes quienes debería de morir? Ese cerdo américano y el malnacido de tu hermano, así se acabaría este maldito conflicto en el que nos han metido.

Hyung-Soo no se había desahogado lo suficiente cuando Yekaterina volvió de nuevo a acercarse, esta vez no le ofreció una caricia tierna, sino una fuerte cachetada que dejó marca en su mejilla.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a pensar siquiera en que mi hermano muera, no te atrevas que nunca te lo voy a perdonar!- ella se dio la vuelta conteniendo el llanto, se detuvo un momento al pie de las escaleras para agregar algo más- Mi hermano dejó algo para ti en tu habitación.

A solas, Hyung-Soo volvió a patear un par de cosas antes de animarse a ir rumbo a su habitación. Subir las escaleras fue un suplicio que tuvo que aguantar en soledad.

Al llegar a su habitación, tal como Yekaterina había dicho, había una pequeña caja roja en su cama junto con una nota, sino hubiera sido por su enorme deseo de recostarse había ignorado el presente, pero no le quedó más remedio que tomarlo y leer la nota.

"He mandado a hacer esto para ti desde hace mucho, sabía que te lo ganarías", había escrito Iván con su sobria caligrafia. La curiosidad llevó a Hyung-Soo a abrir la caja para encontrarse con un reloj de bolsillo hecho en plata y cuya tapa era adornada con el escudo de su hogar, dentro el escudo de la Unión Soviética acompañaba a las manecillas.

En la parte trasera había sido grabado un viejo proverbio ruso en perfecto coreano: "¡Caer está permitido; levantarse es obligatorio!".

-Semejante mentira...-mascuyó mientras con su brazo bueno levantaba el reloj dispuesto a estrellarlo contra la pared, titubeó y en vez de eso, fue a tirarle con todo y envoltura a la papelera que estaba junto a su pequeño escritorio.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sacara el reloj de ahí.


	4. Chapter 4

_Esperando que tengan un bonito fin de semana, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado.  
Quiero dar mención y agradecimiento a That Lady of Mischief cuya interpretación de Iván Braginski me ha ayudado para la redacción de esta historia, también les invito a leer sus fanfics._

**IV**

En un tren durante 1945

Despertó con las luces del alba cubierto con una cálida manta de lana que no recordaba haber tenido antes, estaba sólo pues al parecer su acompañante se había marchado sin avisarle.

Aquella soledad le alivió, había sido un recorrido amargo hasta el momento, donde el hombre a su lado le había tratado como sino existiera o fuera una más de las cajas que se amontonaban a sus alrededores.

No es que hyung-Soo deseara conversas con el camarada Braginski, pero tal indiferencia le hacía sentir menos que un objeto.

Se levantó de su asiento e imaginó que aquel hombre no volvería a acompañarle y que el podría usar el momento para escabullirse del compartimiento y ocultarse en cualquier parte del tren hasta que ese se detuviera, entonces aprovecharía para bajar y huir, no importaba donde se encontrara ya hallaría la forma de volver a casa, lo importante era que no volvería a ver al camarada Braginski.

Puso su plan en marcha, pero apenas abriera la puerta de su compartimento se daría cuenta que estaba muy lejos de verle la cara a ese hombre, pues dos soldados de apariencia feroz custodiaban la puerta como si se tratara de un peligroso criminal. Esos hombres intercambiaros breves pero severas miradas con Hyung-Soo antes de que este volviera a recluirse en el interior.

"Secuestrado", así era como se sentía.

Dos horas más tarde el tren se detendría en la frontera entre China y Rusia e Iván Braginski volvería con Hyung-Soo.

-Levantate, tomaremos otro tren -dijo con voz autoritaria antes de ir él mismo y tomar a Hyung-Soo por el brazo y arrastrarlo hasta el pasillo del vagón, ahí aquellos dos soldados le siguieron, tal parecía que de momento su trabajo sería custodiar a Hyung-Soo que entre aquellos tres hombres rusos se sentía bastante pequeño.

Hyung-Soo agradeció haber salido con la manta de lana sobre sus hombros, pues el clima en esa zona del mundo era más frío que en su hogar.

Pese a la situación en la que se encontraba se permitió admirar el paisaje a sus alrededores, una extensa planicie donde altos pastos crecían y se mecían al ritmo del viento indiferente a la gran multitud de hombres que bajaban del tren cargados de una variedad de objetos y se reunían con otros que ya les esperaban apostados en precarios campamentos donde se sentaban a fumar o beber Vodka mientras otros se dedicaban a entonar canciones alegres en ruso, idioma que Hyung-Soo se daba cuenta que no entendía para nada sino provenía del camarada Braginski como si entre los de su especie hubiera un entendimiento más allá del idioma.

Iván Braginski se alejó de él y se perdió entre la multitud de hombres; Hyung-Soo buscó donde sentarse, sentía frío y temblaba, era curioso, así como el camarada Braginski le ignoraba, el resto del ejército ruso lo hacía, para ellos la pequeña nación no existía.

De rato, comprendió que el ambiente general que se vivía era del alegría, se trataba de un grupo de personas que volvían a su hogar después de una larga guerra para ver a su familia y amigos, para abrazar a sus hijos y besar a sus esposas mientras que él iba en dirección contraria a su hogar.

¿Dónde estaba la justicia en aquel mundo, es qué él y su hermano no había sufrido lo suficiente?

Miró hacía los hombres que le custodiaban, de rato habían perdido el interés en él y ahora se enfrascaban en presumirle al otro la fotografía de su novia; Hyung-Soo pudo notar la imagen en blanco y negro de una joven mujer cuyo rostro alegre le provocaba envidia cuando uno de los soldados tiró su fotografía, él la levantó y se la extendió, el soldado no agradeció el gesto y volvió a la plática con su compañero.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que tal indiferencia hacia su persona le sería de utilidad, soltó la manta que llevaba y echó a correr hacia los grandes pastizales que parecían llamarle.

De momento nadie hizo por detenerlo hasta que su propia torpeza se encargó de ello en el momento que tropezó con sus propios pies.

Debió ser muy gracioso porque pronto las risas se escucharon haciendo su humillación aún más grande de lo que era, pese a eso todavía planeaba seguir corriendo, sin embargo, unos brazos fuertes le levantaron tal cual muñeca de trapo frustrando su segundo intento de huída ese día.

-El tren va a partir, deja de jugar- el camarada Bragiski supo callar las risas con una sola mirada mientras llevaba a Hyung-Soo al tren, lo que no pudo detener fueron las lágrimas de este.


	5. Chapter 5

_Son más de las tres de la mañana, escucho a frank Sinatra y me gustaría culpar a la hora de mi mala redacción (me disculpo si hay mucho errores en este capítulo). Será una larga semana esta, estaba buscando un libro sobre Corea títulado "La guerra olvidada: Historia de la guerra de Corea", es un maravilloso estudio a profundidad sobre este conflicto, desafortunadamente la biblioteca de mi universidad tiene cerradas algunas alas por inventario. Esta semana tengo que tomar algunos cursos, pero espero que a mas tardar el jueves tenga una actualización._

_Quiero agradecer mucho a las personas que me han dejado review, a la brevedad responderé a ellos, Kanchu haré las observaciones pertinentes a tu comentario sobre el capítulo 3._

Antes de despedirme quiero dejar algunas pequeñas notas antes de comenzar:

_*baba yaga: La bruja Baba Yaga, una popular leyenda del antiguo folclore eslavo, propio de la narrativa __skazki_. La leyenda habla de una extraña mujer que habita los fríos bosques de Rusia y sobrevive devorando niños. Sin embargo la existencia de la bruja no es sólo para aterrorizar a los humanos, tiene la obligación de proteger la frontera entre el mundo mortal y el espiritual. Además de su crueldad también se conoce un lado positivo que depende de cómo su adversario o héroe negocie con ella.

_*Stalin Murió en 1953_

_*El complejo de campos de concentración de Auschwitz fue el mayor de los establecidos durante el régimen nazi._

**IV**

Dentro de una habitación sesentera...

Dos costillas rotas, una pierna fractura fue el diagnóstico que el médico entregó a camarada Im al día siguiente de su imprudente accidente. La cura iban a ser una serie de analgésicos y reposo total por al menos tres semanas.

Quizá Hyung-Soo festejó aquellos medicamentos que tuvieron atontada su mente varias horas alejandólo de los recuerdos de la noche anterior, sin embargó al saber que se vería obligado a permanecer en casa de Iván hasta pasado año nuevo le dieron unas ansias tremendas de huir, el ruso no volvería hasta año y Hyung-Soo no quería estar cerca para ese momento.

Pero tal parecía que no tendría mucha opción, pues la misma Yekaterina procuró que estuviera bien instalado en su cuarto y no tuviera posibilidades de huir, cosa que estaba segura Hyung-Soo ya estaba fraguando y no estaba muy alejada de la verdad.

Cualquier plan de huída por mas elaborado que fuera tendría que posponerse esas largas semanas que Hyung-Soo ya vislumbraba como una eternidad.

Pese a los cuidados médicos que Yekaterina le prodigaba, ni ella ni Hyung-Soo intercambiaron palabras y esos ratos cuando ella iba a asear la habitación y llevarle comida se llenaron de incómodos silencios y cierto resentimiento por parte de ambos.

Pronto fue una situación insostenible y Yekaterina dejó de atender a Hyung-Soo para encomendar a Natasha aquella labor.

Resultó que los tratos de la hermana menor de Iván eran mucho peores que los silencios de Yekaterina. Natasha era una mujer fría y muchas veces grosera con aquellos que parecían atravesar una invisible línea entre ellos e Iván.

Fuera cual fuera la relación que se entablara con Iván, si esta parecía demasiado para Natasha de inmediato se ganaba su desprecio.

Hyung-Soo era el pupilo de Iván y hasta cierta medida su amigo (cosa que Hyung-Soo ya estaba reevaluando), aquello le había enviado desde el primer día a la lista negra de Natasha, por lo cual cada vez que entraba a su habitación lo hacía de muy malas manera y no había día que le dijera:

-¿Es qué nunca te marcharás a tu casa?

-Apenas me salgan alas lo haré Natasha, posiblemente eso suceda más rápido si sales de mi habitación de inmediato, procura no volver pronto, podría estarme masturbando.

Hyung-Soo se sentía culpable de ser malo con Yekaterina, pero con Natasha no tenía ningún reparo.

¿Se estaría desquitando de Iván a través de ella?

Lo irónico de la historia es que incluso Natasha sabía de la relación secreta entre Iván y Alfred. Tal vez el recelo de Hyung-Soo era hacia todo aquel que había poseído una verdad que el ingenuamente había desconocido.

Esos días de invierno parecían volverse más lentos dentro de esas cuatro paredes, Hyung-Soo había pasado los primeros días leyendo viejas historias rusas y los libros de física que había traído de la universidad, además de incordiar con Natasha y sumergirse en el rencor que sentía hacia Iván.

Para el final de la primera semana de lo único que no se había hartado era de su enfando hacia su mentor y de mirar el reloj de plata.

El segundo sábado de su estadía en cama, un sábado particularmente frío, no fue Natasha quien entró a su habitación, sino otro rostro conocido y que le dio más gusto ver.

-¡Vaya viejo, pero contra que chocaste, estas hecho un asco!

-Me topé a Baba Yaga de camino, estoy seguro de que se trataba de ella, a menos que el camarada Iván también nos oculte que se viste de mujer y tiene un pésimo gusto en ello.

Gilbert soltó una gran carcajada antes de irse a sentar junto a la cama de Hyung-Soo.

-Ese gordo tiene más secretos que cualquiera.

-Y es altamente probable que yo sea él único que los desconozca- el buen ánimo que Hyung-Soo había demostrado frente a Gilbert se esfumó y su amigo sintió una punzada de culpa- oh, no te preocupes, Gilbert, a ti ya te perdoné, sólo espero que el fantasma de Stalin te persiga el resto de tus días.

-¿Sabes que pienso?- Gilbert preguntó de forma maliciosa- que todo este enfado tuyo...

-¡Cualquier argumento que tengas acerca sobre mi supuesto enamoramiento hacia Iván puedes metertelo por ese trasero europeo tuyo!

-¡Ah, tema sensible!

Hyung-Soo bufó, sentía gran simpatía por Gilbert, ya que ambos estaban en una situación similar y el hombre era digno de admiración, fuerte y muy orgulloso, sabía defenderse frente a Iván aunque ello no siempre significara ganar la batalla, sin embargo a veces era muy exasperante y bastante listo para su gusto.

-Está plática ya me aburrió, si esta habitación no estuviera tan vigilada como un campo de concentración de Auschwitz ya me habría escapado- los años con Iván le habían enseñado a Hyung-soo donde golpear y conocía los puntos débiles de Gilbert, en aquel momento la cara de su amigo se había ensombrecido- ¡Ah, tema sensible!

Gilbert tuvo que calmarse un rato antes de continuar la conversación.

-Dame luz en este asunto, ¿Cuál es el problema con las acciones del gordo?

Hyung-Soo rodó los ojos, como si estuviera cansado de explicarlo.

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que viste a Ludwig? Se honesto, Iván no puede escuchar y ya me aseguré que el fantasma de Stalin no esté en el closet.

-Hace seis meses, fue una reunión breve en Francia, hablamos poco, de los viejos tiempos, cuándo él era niño, reímos y bebimos poco, luego él se marchó por su cuenta y yo hice lo mismo, tuvimos que ser muy cuidadosos para no ser atrapados- relató Gilbert con nostalgia, hasta ese férreo alemán podía añorar a su hermano -ese gordo tiene la culpa de todo.

-La tiene...él y Estados Unidos, dime, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si tú hermano te hubiera disparado?

-¿Estás loco? Ludwig nunca haría algo así...oh...-cayó como comprendiendo el asunto.

-La última vez que vi a mi hermano le tendí una trampa, le apunté a la cabeza y si no hubiera estado ese americano ahí habría logrado mi objetivo ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? Porque todos estos años creí en las palabras de Iván, creí en su ideologia y que su camino era él único para lograr la paz en mi hogar, pero ahora ya no puedo creer en nada de lo que me ha dicho, el tiene amoríos con Estados Unidos, si lo conoce tan bien ¿Porqué hablar tan mal de él y su gente, porqué orillarnos a odiarlo?

-Pero tú ya tienes razones para odiar a ese hombre.

-Tengo razones para odiarlos a ambos, ellos nos han tratado como peones en este absurdo juego de ajedrez.

-Dime algo más, ¿Le gritaste todo eso a Yekaterina?-La culpa volvió al rostro de Hyung-Soo y no se animó a decir nada- pídele disculpas, su hermano será un gordo bastardo, pero ella no se lo merece.

-Lo haré...o puedo enviarle una linda postal desde Pyongyang, podrías ayudarme a escapar.

Gilbert rodó los ojos y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

-¡Nos ayudamos entre camaradas!

-Eras un tipo agradable cuando llegaste aquí, ¿Qué te pasó?

-Me pasó la guerra, como a todos...la guerra junto con la muerte y desolación que causan nos cambia.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ha sido de esas semanas muy largas, y para acabarlo el lunes ya entro a clases, lo gracioso es que lo había olvidado..._

_He escrito este capítulo después de ver "las flores de la guerra" de Zhang Yimou, trata sobre la ocupación japonesa en la ciudad de Nanking, podría contarles un montón de cosas de la película, pero no se las arruinaré, sólo diré que son de esas películas que te enternecen. También esta semana he leído "El guardían entre el centeno", quizá el nombre se les haga famoso por el asesinato de John Lennon. Tampoco se los voy a arruinar, pero si les puedo decir que debería ser una lectura obligada para todo mundo._

_No quiero aburriles más, así que sólo dejaré un par de aclaraciones y listo._

_*El ferrocarril Transiberiano es una red ferroviaria que conecta la Rusia europea con las provincias del Lejano Oriente ruso, Mongolia y China. La ruta principal fue inaugurada tras trece años de trabajo, el 21 de julio de 1904. Esta vía, que atraviesa ocho zonas horarias y cuyo recorrido demanda cerca de 7 días de viaje, constituye el servicio ferroviario continuo más largo del mundo, con excepción de la ruta que se hace dos veces al mes regularmente, y que sirve de conexión entre Moscú y Pyongyang._

_*Hwang Jin Yi es una de las más célebres poetisas y cortesanas que vivió durante la dinastía Joseon._

_*El poema presente es conocido como "sijo", el cual es una composición poética originaria de Corea. Consta de tres versos con una media de entre catorce y dieciséis sílabas, siendo un total de entre cuarenta y cuatro y cuarenta y seis sílabas. _

**VI**

El transiberiano durante 1945

El nuevo compartimiento donde se instalaron era el doble de grande y de primera clase, los asientos estaban forrados en cuero que se hacían camas, el piso alfombrado y las ventanas tenían gruesas cortinas que se podían cerrar durante las horas que el sol pegaban con toda su energía.

De forma indiferente el camarada Braginski le había dicho que el viaje a Moscú duraría de díez a quince días, dependiendo del clima y el estado de las vías, mientras tanto recorrrían las estepas y bosques de Rusia. Hyung-Soo intentó distraerse con la magnificencia del paisaje pero poco le sirvió para sacar los pensamientos lúgubres de él.

Él no podía salir por su cuenta fuera del compartimiento, si necesitaba ir al baño al final del pasillo debía avisarle a Iván, cosa por la cual ignoraba la necesidad hasta que fuera imposible no hacerlo, no quería dirigirle la palabra.

Comían en la parte delantera del vagón donde un comedor tan elegante como la habitación estaba instalado. Iván siempre abandonaba a Hyung-Soo en una mesita junto a una de las tantas ventanas mientras él y sus hombres se sentaban todos juntos, sin duda eran militares de alto grado, para compartir el pan y tratar temas, que por la caran que ponían, eran de gran importancia.

Hyung-Soo solía escucharlos mientras miraba el paisaje, a excepción del camarada Braginski, al resto no les entendía ni un poquito, así que lo único que podía obtener eran frases sueltas que no le decían mucho de lo que pasaba fuera de ese tren.

El camarada Braginski solía hablar mucho de los avances de "América", del estado de Alemania; una tarde en particular Iván dio todo un discurso sobre la imposibilidad de sacar a ese tal América de Japón y el sur de Corea, estaba tan furioso que dejó a sus hombres sin habla.

A Hyung-Soo le dio miedo, pero también había evocado viejos recuerdos.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habia visto a Yong-Soo?

Ya lo recordaba, había sido el dia que su pequeño reino se había rendido a los Japoneses y ellos estaban reunidos con Kiku para ser participes del "acuerdo" de la rendición incondicional.

Recordaba todo muy bien, hasta el mínimo detalles, Yong-Soo había llevado un cuchillo para apuñalar a Kiku, sin embargo, ese plan estaba condenado al fracaso, pues apenas quizo poner un dedo sobre el otro, los soldados japoneses habían intervenido.

"¡Pelea como un hombre, Japón! ¿O son tus perros quienes tienen que hacer todo por ti?", había gritado Yong-Soo cuando los japoneses le habían puesto de rodillas frente a Kiku, "¡Anda, pelea como un hombre, que yo no te voy a servir, antes prefiero estar muerto que servirte a ti, bastardo que trata a sus hermanos como esclavos". Hyung-Soo se recordaba corriendo hacia Kiku para arrodillarse, "Piedad, ten piedad de mi hermano, Kiku, tú no podiste olvidar que somos familia, piedad kiku, te lo ruego", estaba seguro que Kiku iba a matar a su gemelo y él no podía dejar de llorar y aferrarse a las telas del fino uniforme japonés, casi podía recordar la textura.

Tenía tanto miedo.

Kiku había respondido con una sequedad "Im-San usted esta muy equivocado, si Yao-san nos llamó hermanos alguna vez no pudo estar más equivocado, entre ustedes y yo no hay ninguna relación sanguinea. Pero ahora veo que lo que menos puedo esperar de usted es lealtad, así que voy a darle una razón para que me sirva. Hyung-Soo vendrá conmigo, le instalaré en Kioto y puede sentirse agradecido, tendrá un trato especial".

¿Qué había pasado después?

Yong-Soo había sido golpeado por los hombres de Kiku antes de que estos levantarán a Hyung-Soo a la fuerza y lo sacaran de ahí. Era como en el presente, él no había querido marcharse y había sido obligado. Aun podía escuchar a su hermano amenzando a Kiku, diciendole que no tuviera miedo que lo salvaría en poco tiempo. Yong-Soo era tan fuerte y valiente, mientras él lloraba, su gemelo se había revelado, jamás se rendía.

A veces Hyung-Soo se preguntaba para qué seguía llorando cuando nunca conmovía a nadie.

Irónicamente, el evocar al pasado había arrancado varias lágrimas que se habían ido a estrellar sobre la mesita de madera que estaba frente a él. Una a una fueron formando un charquito en que no reparó hasta que una gruesa mano se extendió hacia él mientras sostenía un pañuelo, este tenía bordado el escudo de Unión Soviética en una esquina.

Hyung-Soo fue siguiendo esa mano para encontrarse cara a cara con el camarada Bragiski. Sentado como estaba aquel hombre le parecía aun más intimidante.

Le sostuvo la mirada un buen rato preguntandose que pasaba por la cara de ese hombre, era la primera vez que se detenía a observar sus facciones y le parecía muy extraño como un gesto aniñado se mezclaba con una bizarra perversidad. Ni siquiera pensó si era atractivo o feo, sólo quería que se alejara.

Pero Iván no se fue en un buen rato y cuando Hyung-Soo no mostró intenciones de tomar el pañuelo, el robusto hombre se lo arrojó a la mesa y se dio la vuelta como si esa escena no hubiera pasado.

Los días subsecuentes, cuando Hyung-Soo estaba a solas (por alguna razón desde que se puso a llorar ya no lo llevaba al comerdor) miraba el pañuelo y se preguntaba si aquello era un pequeñísimo acto de piedad por parte del camarada Braginski, parte de él quería creer que si, pero otra ya comenzaba a comprender que para gente como él, la piedad no existe.

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que para rusos o japoneses no era más que un trofeo de guerra que presumir hasta que resultara aburrido o obsoleto, entonces era almacenado donde nadie le viera.

Olvidado como una cosa vieja hizo amago para no llorar de nuevo, lo logró pero no exactamente por fuerza de voluntad sino porque algunas necesidades biológicas lo llamaban desesperadamente.

Tenía que orinar e Iván no estaba para poder salir, al aventurarse hacia el pasillo se encontró con lo que ya esperaba, un soldado vigilando la puerta.

Nunca había hablado con los soldados, pero dado lo apremiente de su situación no le importó, el problema fue que ni gritando se dio a entender. No hablaba ruso y el soldado no hablaba coreano, lo único que acabó por ganarse fue que el hombre le diera un doloroso empujón que le hizo caer al piso de su compartimiento.

Iván volvió cinco horas después, el reencuentro no iba a ser ni por asomo agradable.

-¿Qué huele tan mal?- preguntó el camarada Braginski cuando entró y se topó con un Hyung-Soo lloroso sentado en el piso.

-No fue mi culpa...-Hyung-Soo sollozó, en verdad el no creía que fuera su culpa- quería ir al baño...pero ese hombre en la puerta no me dejó salir...y...no fue mi culpa

Debía parecer más que estúpido frente a los ojos de ese hombre, quien hizo una mueca de asco y salió de ahí para volver quince minutos después con una fregona y otros aditamentos de limpieza.

-Mas te vale que quede bien limpio, da -le ordenó y de nuevo le dejó por su cuenta.

Las humillaciones podían venir de muchas formas.

Fue una hora extra de soledad para Hyung-Soo antes de que Iván entrara, no dio ningún gesto de aprobación por la limpieza pero tampoco se quejó. Llevaba en las manos uno uniforme gris limpio que entregó a Hyung-Soo.

-Ve a asearte, tu no has dejado de apestar- todo lo que Iván decía sonaba a orden y a él no le quedaban más opciones que seguirlas, como animal asustado le quitó las prendas y salió pitando hacia el baño, podía escuchar los paso de Iván mientras le seguía.

-No cierres la puerta, no te has ganado mi confianza, una vez supe de un hombre huyó de un tren en movimiento quitando el escusado del piso.

Hyung-Soo estaba temblando con la idea de ser visto mientras se desnudaba para pensar en lo graciosa que era la anécdota, temía lo peor y más vil de ese hombre. Para su alivio mientras se aseaba y cambiaba de prendas, Iván ni lo volteó a ver, se limitó a quedarse en el pasillo.

-¿No hablas ruso?

-No, pero...puedo entenderte a ti, cada palabra.

-Entre nosotros es difrente, los de "nuestra clase" nos entendemos sin importar el lenguaje que usemos, ¿Nunca lo habías notado?

-...la verdad es que no...

-No esperaba que fueras tan tonto- Iván sonaba decepcionado, como quien ha comprado algo con lo que no ha quedado satisfecho.

Hyung-Soo mordió los labios, esa era la plática más larga que habían tenido y le había hecho sentir terrible. Él no era un tonto, él simplemente no conocía más que otras tres personas de "su especie" y las había conocido desde niño, así que había creído que todos hablaban el mismo idioma, además había aprendido japonés y chino desde muy joven.

-El viaje no va a durar para siempre, tienes que aprender mi idioma antes de llegar a Moscú, ¿Comprendes, da?- Iván retomó la conversación, Hyung-Soo ya se había acabado de vestir y el uniforme le quedaba tremendamente grande. Casi sintió que Iván se reía de él.

-Comprendo...-no, no lo hacía, él tenía miedo que nuevamente le hicieran olvidar su lengua. De repente tuvo un pánico horrible al imaginarse que mientras más tiempo pasara lejos de la península, no sólo olvidaria su idioma, tambien olvidaría sus costumbres, los paisajes de su casa, la voz de su hermano...

-Tenemos poco tiempo, así que no me hagas perderlo.

A partir de ese momento, Iván se sentaba con él todas las mañana para enseñarle gramática y por las noches, durante la cena se sentaban a prácticar pronunciación. Hyung-Soo se había mostrado reacio a aprender, pero Iván no había resultado un maestro tan temible como imaginó, él esperaba que cada vez que se equivocara sería azotado, sin embargo, los errores que tenían le hicieron ganar unas miradas tan frías como el mismo invierno que si se pensaba bien, eran peores que los golpes.

Hyung-Soo tampoco fue tan mal estudiante y para cuando llegaron a Moscú, él ya sabía presentarse, mantener una conversación sencilla, escribir misivas breves y su vocabulario era aceptable.

Iván no lo felicitó por aquello.

La última noche en tren, aprovechando que Iván dormía, sacó el pañuelo de aquel hombre y una plumilla que le había dado para sus clases. Buscó un lugar liso para ponerse a escribir sobre el pañuelo un verso que Hwang Jin Yi le había dicho hacia siglos.

_"Río de las montañas verdiazules_  
_tu andar veloz no alardees,_  
_pues una vez que al amplio mar arribes_  
_no será fácil volver._  
_La luna anega colinas desiertas,_  
_sosiega el paso una vez."_

Lo esciribió usando el ruso tanto como podía y el resto en coreano. Al terminar y ver el hangul mezclado con las letras cirílicas, se dio cuenta de que nada lo haría olvidar su hogar.


End file.
